Veronica Pierce
Veronica Pierce was originally a human, turned a Surgo Witch by Jeric, as well as the girlfriend of Lucas Jackson. Before, she was transformed, she was a drug dealer and troubled senior attending Meadow Wood High and a busgirl at the Bonum Bar & Grill. She was transformed into a Surgo Witch by Jeric as a threat the coven on their friends if they didn't help, but she was later revealed as a bigger role in breaking the triquetra sealing Nina. Veronica's Surgo Items were enchanted by Meredith. She only lived through her early stages of Surgo so she was compelled to Jeric, who took care of her like a sister. __TOC__ Personality As a human, Veronica was a sexy, beautiful girl, but it also seemed that she wasn't very bright or had a good future ahead of her due to her drug dealing. As a Surgo Witch, she was very loyal to Jeric. She also seemed smarter, nicer, and caring, showing the strength of a transformer over a Surgo. She was still very wild, however, and gained a passion to kill, killing two guys at the Haunted House Glo Party. ''The Descendants In th Basic Powers 'Spell Casting' - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Potion Making - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Powers and Abilities Resurrection - Ability to bring somone back to life with their blood and ashes. Ring: 'Super Strength ' - Surgos are very strong. They can snap necks easily, extract hearts, rip limbs, and decapitate easily as well as kick, throw, and make people fly for great distances. 'Reconstitution' - They have the powerful ability to pull themselves automatically after being blown up or getting injured, but do not die, which is when they will blow up and reconstitute. Necklace: 'Agility ' - This provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. 'High Resistance' - They have the ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including your own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. However, they can still be killed, but cannot be damaged easily as a human would. Dagger: 'Deviation ' - This power allows them to deflect attacks or powers back at the enemy once it is touched dagger. Weaknesses 'Adflicto Potion' - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful that being is. '''Removal of Ring or Other Items '- Removing their enchanted items weakens them and sort of leaves them more defenseless than they are. Removal of the ring makes them suspectible to being eternally killed. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for along period of time. This we'll weaken them momentarily, but it their overexhaust, it can lead to death. Surgo Witches also die from some natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. Gallery Veronica.jpg Veronica2.jpg Trivia *Veronica is the first human transformed into a Surgo Witch in the books. *She is the first Surgo to resurrect someone in the book. *Veronica was only a Surgo for a few weeks. *She is the third notable Surgo Witch to die after Drake. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Surgo Witch Category:Supernatural Category:Supporting Characters